primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Predator
My name's Jenny! This article's title is a nickname The correct title is unknown Future Predators are Future creatures that appear in Episode 1.6, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.1, Episode 3.3, Episode 3.4, Episode 3.8, Episode 3.9 and Episode 3.10 . Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton. They originate from some point in the far future, but have also been temporarily living in both the Permian era and the present day. Future Predators are the only creature to appear in all three series apart from Rex and the Pteranodon. Biology Future Predators (sometimes referred to as just 'Predators') are a carnivorous species from the far future. They stand at two metres tall and weigh half a ton. Nick and the other members of the crew believed that they entered the present day not from the past but from the future. DNA analysis shows that the future predator seems to be descended from a sort of bat, which became big and flightless, (although retaining echolocation) similar to those in Dougal Dixon's After Man: A Zoology of the Future. Helen Cutter stated that human kind was likely to have met its end by becoming food for a more sucessful creature i.e the Future Predator. (Episode 1.6) Its elongated head houses a highly intelligent brain and a melon organ. The ears have moved to the centre of the face, giving the sonar a more directed and precise interpretation of the surrounding environment - an improvement on that used by the bats of today. Its eyes are small and weak, with an incredibly advanced sonar system, echolocation layered over low quality vision. The two ears have merged into one large hole in the middle of the face. Future predators also live together in life partnerships (a female and a male). When the couple have offspring the male guards the nest and the female does the hunting. History They first entered the Permian era through an anomaly leading to the future, and then into the present through the anomaly in the Forest of Dean in pursuit of Helen Cutter. The predators are not very muscular, and they rely more on agility and acrobatics to take down prey. This allowed a Gorgonopsid to kill one, simply by crushing it. The species' advanced sonar can also be its weakness as Nick manages to kill one by luring it into a greenhouse, then blowing out the glass with a gun, scrambling its sonar system with a jumble of sonar echoes from the falling pieces of glass.(Episode 1.6) A large group of Future Predators had been captured by Helen Cutter and sent to Leek. He then sends one to the ARC, transported there in a White van by Special ops guards. Once there it attacks James Lester. Lester defends himself using a machine gun, which has little effect on it. It was under remote control using Neural clamps by Leek. It was killed when Lester released a caged Columbian Mammoth and the Predator was gored by its tusks (Episode 2.6). All of the Predators had neural clamps controlling them. Nick Cutter was persued by one of the Predators into a circular room were he ripped the Neural Clamp of the Predator's head. This caused brain tissue damage instantly killing the crazed creature. Leek then bargined with Lester to not attack him or he set free the score or so of predators upon Cutter to rip him limb from limb. While the two bargined, Cutter disabled the clamps and then escaped. The predators then disembowelled Leek. The predators were lured back to the central room using a sound wave. All the other creatures also had been lured there and after Stephen Hart locked them in they set about destroying one another until none of them were left. (Episode 2.7) Christine Johnson is known to have a scientist team working at her HQ researhcing and studying the biology of the future predators (Episode 3.4). Later in series 3 it is seen that the future predators in their home era compete for survival against other creatures such as the Mega-optera, which has evolved to be larger and tougher. Society The young are kept in a safe abandoned area. The female hunts while the male nurtures the young. The female will retreat to the nest if it is threatened. The pair will do all they can to protect their young. In large groups the predators will work together to hunt down their prey. The group will surround it before leaping upon it and ripping its limbs of and devouring the remains. Young So far, the babies and children of the Future Predator have appeared. The babies were first encountered in Episode 1.6, were they were being nurtured, by an adult male of the species, in an abandoned warehouse. The children appeared in Episode 3.8, were they were hidden in rusty cars, and attacked anyone passing. The child injured Danny Quinn, leaving big cuts on his neck. As a distress signal, young may let out a high-pitched squeal, to alert any adults. They locate the sound and abort whatever they are doing, to go and assist the distressed young. The key to identify from which are babies and young, is to see which is bigger, as the children are slightly larger than the babies. Another way, is too see if they defend themselves or attack. The children attacked Danny Quinn, whilst the babies cried helplessly. Appearances *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *Episode 3.1 (Flashback) *Episode 3.3 (Flashback) *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 Returned? *Episode 1.6 : No, all killed (except two babies in the permian era) *Episode 2.6 : Killed in fight *Episode 2.7 : Killed in fight *Episode 3.1 : never entered the present *Episode 3.4 : no killed by Captain Wilder using a light machine *Episode 3.8 : Never Entered the present *Episode 3.9 : Yes *Episode 3.10 : Never entered the present Gallery Image:Future Predator promo.jpg Image:Future_Predator_3.jpg|A neural clamped future predator. Image:Fp.jpg|The Future Predator in the greenhouse. Image:Future_predator.jpg|Episode 3.8 Image:predator young.jpg|Future Predator young Behind the Scenes *The Future Predator appeared in the book, The Lost Predator. *The predator was designed by Digital Textures Lead Daren Horley. *This creature is obviously not based on any real animal. It was based on a creature from Dougal Dixon's book "After Man" called the Nightstalker, which is a hypothetical future wingless bat. Early model samples for the future predator resembled the latin american cryptid Chupacabras. *It is assumed that, as long as the Earth’s climate remains as seasonal as it is, mammals will continue to be the dominant group of animals. If that is so, rats and bats are by far the most common groups of mammals (accounting for three quarters of all mammal species) and any large predator could well evolve from them. Category:Future Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures